Darling Raven Darling Nikki 2 Computer Blue
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Elrich wants Darling Nikki back. All Raven wants is to do away with Nikki forever-even if that means the end of them both.
1. Chapter 1

Darling Raven 1-Darling Nikki was a lot easier to write than this one is turning out to be. Part of that is just because I don't have a lot of information on Kilowatt to reference. He was only in the series once and never spoke and there is only one kiddie comic that I have with him in it. From what there is in the comics he reminds me a lot of my best friend from college-so I'm got bite the bullet and base Kilowatt on that guy. The rest of it is that coming up with something for the whole line of stories is easy for every song-but Computer Blue. I did the best I could to connect it. Editor #1 is still MIA. Editor #2 starts laughing about it and can't stop long enough to take a serious look at this one. And potential editor #3-my younger cousin-isn't old enough to proofread M rated material. All I got to say is that Cyborg would be proud of their cover for the new OPS...I really just don't know how it relates to a post-apocalypitic world. Given the song I just thought it was funny-but the real allusion to the song title doesn't come until the later chapters. I guess I should stop and explain now-because I never really did in the other story that world war three happened-several countries set off nukes and anywhere that any pockets of society are left-they are run by corrupt a-holes-that only pretend to let everyone else have a say. With the new mayor before the bombings they were already starting to take control in Jump City anyway. Jump City wasn't hit-but they still have to deal with the nuclear winter that results in the use of wide-spread nukes. Okay enough of the depressing stuff-on with the story.

* * *

Darling Raven 2 Computer Blue

Elrich sits in his office replaying some old tapes of Nikki on stage and security footage from the den pain. He grasps the broken bird charm from Raven's necklace tightly in the palm of his hand. Its been a couple of months since the costumed freaks as he likes to call them showed up and took her away from him. Nikki was the biggest money maker he ever had-and the best in bed. He's had some time to think. She wasn't Raven for months before they ever showed up-so he doubts that she had anything to with their reappearance. Sunshine on the other hand...he knows who she used to be. Maybe the mayor's fondness for her was no accident-she could have been getting information and feeding it to the freaks. He still doesn't buy her just happening to be around when he took Nikki upstairs a few months ago. Sunshine was probably the one that even let the freak in who tried to kidnap Nikki. She did disappear right after the second one came in and took Raven away. Both of the girls may have gotten away for now-but he doesn't intend to let them get away with it. He's got rooms waiting upstairs for both of them. He will be Nikki's and/or Raven's only patron-Sunshine on the other hand is going to be a whole different story.

_"You had your chance, now I'm going to give the strip tease vixen a reason to want to turn dominatrix." He kneels down on top of Raven-pinning her on her stomach before she can scramble up._  
_"No...please stop-I'm sorry...I-just got scared-I promise I won't-"_  
_"-You already had your chance." He grabs her arms pinning them beside her head as he holds her down._  
_Raven cries out as he thrusts into her. The pain as he breaks her virginal barrier is immense. She begins to sob as he takes away the one thing that she still had left. She struggles to breathe as sharp pains shoot up her spine from the sheer force of his thrusts. Raven wishes that she could use her powers to stop him but she can't summon them against him no matter how hard she tries. She finds herself hoping for death to bring her release from this torture._  
_He pounds into her harder-faster each time he pulls out. Elrich is going to make her regret her attempt to run. He leans down close to her ear and whispers softly. "I promised to make your first time memorable...this is something I'm sure that you are never going to forget."_  
_She manages to lace her fingers into the shaggy carpet. She pulls with as much strength as she can manage to try and get out from under him._  
_Elrich only presses down harder on her as she tries to get enough leverage to crawl away from him. "You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you."_  
_Raven struggles to draw breath as she is pressed against the floor. She could swear that her ribs are on the verge of breaking from the pressure. Everything below the base of her spine seems to be growing more numb with every agonizing thrust. She's had more than she can take of this and finds herself on the verge of breaking. Somehow she manages to speak through her sobs. "Please...just get it over with!" The laughter that he lets out is what finally does her in, only her sobs wrack her body as she looses the will to fight him. She just lays there-not moving as he continues his assault._  
_Some of the fun goes out of it for him as she stops fighting him, but still he pounds into her until he finally cums. He shoots off inside her in hot sticky spurts. Elrich remains there on top of her for sometime before pulling out of her with one final jerk. He gets off her then sits down beside her. "I haven't had such fun in a very long time. It wouldn't bother me at all if you decided to fight it every night."_  
_She just ignores him-she needs to get to the bathroom right now. Her legs refuse to support her weight as she tries to get up. Raven can't even move her legs to crawl right now. She pulls herself along with her arms as she spots the bathroom door close by._  
_He opens a drawer beside him and pulls out a box of cigars and a book of matches. He isn't the cigarette type of guy. He hasn't even smoked in ages but right now it just hits the spot as he lights up. Elrich laughs again as he watches Raven struggle to crawl into the bathroom._

Raven awakens suddenly-trying very hard not to scream. She quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom where she throws up. She rests there on her knees for sometime before she gets up. She freezes as she looks at herself in the mirror above the sink. My name is Nikki...my name is Nikki...my name is Nikki... "No!" She turns away from the mirror to find Kilowatt standing in the doorway.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I...I...I am..."  
"...Raven." He enters the room as she breaks down crying. He's heard the new mantra a lot over the last several months. This 'Nikki' seems hell-bent on regaining control and he fears that should she ever get it-his Raven will be lost forever.  
"She doesn't even know what's happening...I can feel her-like she's trapped struggling to get out." She collapses in Kilowatt's arms. "I wish he had just left me on the street to die."  
He holds Raven in his arms trying to calm her down. "Please don't talk like that Raven."  
Terra looks up at Nightwing as she comes out of the apartment's other bathroom as she towel dries her hair. "Do you think its really a good idea to to leave Kilowatt a lone with Raven? We both know that Nikki could surface at anytime. If she does no one is going to know until its too late."  
"Believe me I know that first hand...but if anyone can handle her its Kilowatt."  
"Her as in Raven or Nikki?"  
"Both...but I would feel better if you would stay here with them-just in case."  
"All of us can't stay cooped up here in some low tech version of OPS-waiting for you to get into trouble. Kilowatt will just stand out on the streets-"  
"-And Raven might be too easily recognized as Nikki. Do you think you won't be recognized out there?"  
Terra tosses the towel she dried her hair with to Robin. "Not anymore...I think I could pass for your sister now."  
Nightwing stares at Terra's new look in shock. With her hair cropped short and dyed black she doesn't look like herself at all. "You really don't want anyone to call you Sunshine again do you?"  
"Anyone who tries it will wish they didn't."  
"And you want to pose as my sister why?"  
"You want to take these crime bosses down?"  
"Yes."  
"You can play network computer programmer-get the internet back up kind of a deal if you want...but trust me I've been around enough of them to know that if you play with the big boys you got to act like one of them. And they're more likely to trust you if they think you have some sort of family connections."  
"And just what family connections are we supposed to have? My family were circus performers."  
"Just leave that to me...and one more thing-leave the costume here so it doesn't get you into trouble again. I'll be down stairs watching the monitors."  
Nightwing watches Terra leave.  
"She's right you know-but its your cocky attitude that is the problem."  
He turns around to find Kilowatt. "Cocky attitude?"  
"Maybe you were a big shot once-but times have changed. You just can't pick up where you left off."  
"I guess old habits just die hard. I think Cyborg used to call me something like spiked haired know it all or something like that. So how is Raven?"  
"Not good...she keeps having the same nightmare over and over. Then she wakes up chanting her new mantra."  
"That she's Raven over and over?"  
"That's the one...lately it seems to be getting harder for her to say it. I'm really worried about her."  
"I don't know what in the hell that guy did to her-but I would like to kick his ass for it."  
"You and me both." Kilowatt looks into the other room where Raven is laying down. He wonders what will happen when Raven wakes up an can't say the new mantra at all.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason I was just in the mood to pull out this story and work on it today. Honestly I don't think that is such a good thing. Sorry its been so long, even the thought of the kind of issues in this story have sent me into hysterics over most of this year. After what I've been through it happens sometimes. I think this one is rated M...its been so long since I worked on it I can't remember. If it is there may not be so much M rated stuff going on until closer toward the end. Its been so long in that respect I doubt I can write that kind of stuff anymore. If I get to that point and still can't hack it mentally I may just have to skip over it...I won't put myself through the hysterics and panic attacks just to put M rated material into a story. So on a more postive note I did a little research since I knew very little about Kilowatt and he is a big part of these stories. Kilowatt's real name is Charlie Watkins and when he wasn't blue he was a hot blonde haired hunk. (Why do all the hotties that aren't taken have to be fictional?) So he was from an alternate timeline and part of a group of future Titans from it that ceased to exsist once they set right whatever went wrong in the past or something along those lines...anyway I'm not going there. I'm leaning more toward the alternate dimension origin for him as he appeared in the "Go!" comics. The whole point of writing him into this series was to play up that hinted romance/soul mate thing between he and Raven from the Go! comic that never got explored further. If you don't like that pairing...I can't say that I really care. I'm obviously writing it anyway because I like it. And since this series is based on songs from the Purple Rain soundtrack this one is called Computer Blue for a reason...this one wasn't an easy one to tie in, but I think once it gets to the point where that comes out in the story it will leave you straching your head, saying what the bleep! and maybe even wondering if the author (that's me) is sane...you'll have to excuse me for a moment the cat sitting outside on the deck rail keeps staring at me through the door and its rather un-nerving...either he's hungrey or he is attempting an answer to the santity issue telepathically. Sorry...okay back now...and he's still out there staring...no wait...there he goes to the food. Cats...who can understand them? Anyway part two of this series mainly features Raven and Kilowatt. Nightwing and Terra are kind of just there in the background and maybe get passing mentions here and there. They really don't come back in until part 3. Nightwing is slowly getting back into the crime fighting groove so he won't always be such a screw up as he was in the first story. I just thought that was kind of funny was why I did it and I promise to be nicer to him this time around (maybe.) Just bare with me there is a method to my madness. So please fasten your seat belts and make sure your tray tables are in the upright and locked postioned then hold on for the ride because lots of turbulance is in the air.

* * *

Darling Raven 2-Computer Blue part 2

Kilowatt sits outside the room where Raven is resting. He looks at the mirror that hangs on the opposite wall. He hasn't yet told the others that he can power down and appear normal. As he looks back toward Raven he wonders if its worth letting the others know. Raven needs someone here with her and if Nightwing and Terra think he can't fit in out there then they are less likely to find something else for him to do in this little hero game of theirs. He thinks at this point a game is all it is. He thought the reality he came from was bad, but it was nothing compared to what happened to this one since he left. He gets up and looks outside as the snow starts to fall again.  
Nikki looks all around the dark starlit realm and the field of seemingly endless asteroids before her. She doesn't know what kind of a joke this is, but she isn't amused by it. If Elrich is behind it then she is definitely going to kick his ass when she gets out of this. That costumed freak that kidnapped her is going to get it too. In fact right now she thinks about tying them both up in the den of pain together and showing them both what happens when crossing her. She throws off the black cloak she has on and sets off to find some way out of this.  
Raven tosses and turns in her sleep before finally sitting up in bed. Nikki just won't go away and demands to again be in control. Just how had Nikki come to be? Did she inadvertently trigger the magic that created her other emoticlones on the night she was raped? Or is Nikki just some other personality created so that she could cope with what was happening to her? As Raven gets up and looks at her meditation mirror she fears the answer lies in some combination of the two explanations and as such Nikki will never go away. Raven gets up and goes to the bathroom only to throw up again. When she can't throw up anymore she gets up looking at her reflection in the mirror. She holds out a strand of her long hair, maybe she reasons that the less she looks like Nikki the better. Raven rummages around in the drawers until she finds an old discarded razor blade. She gathers up her long hair into a pony tail and attempts to cut it short but she finds herself unable to do so. She can't will her hand to move-it only trembles. She could swear its Nikki's reflection in that mirror scowling at her-forbidding her from slicing off her hair with the razor. Raven turns from the mirror quickly sinking down to her knees. She can't take this anymore. She cries for sometime before she becomes aware of the pain in her hand. Raven opens her hand to find the razor blade digging deep bloody gashes into her clenched palm. She just stares at the flowing blood realizing that this is the only way to stop Nikki for good. With a trembling hand she drags the blade across her wrist-drawing a heavy flow of blood from the deep gash. She manages to grasp the blade in her other hand to draw a deep gash into the wrist of her hand with the already bleeding palm.  
Kilowatt turns away from the window as he hears Raven whimpering. He tracks her down to the bathroom. He stands there momentarily shocked at the scene before him. He quickly grabs a towel and kneels beside her.  
Raven tries to push him away as he takes hold of her injured hands. "Just let her die...please." She clenches the razor blade in her palm making deep gashes to worsen the flow of blood before he can stop her.  
Terra turns away from the set up of monitors that show the goings on in the city in the back of what is now the only computer place as Nightwing comes back. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"  
"With the television out movie rentals are the hottest business around here."  
"And that makes you think people are going to want the internet again. Assuming its still up, if the big crime bosses around here still keep records on computers and they start getting hacked into where do you think they're going to come looking for the culprits? The ones who got it working again."  
"We don't need the actual internet...just a city wide system would do for starters. I've been working on lots of addictive online games. I'm sure even big crime bosses need a diversion. Its not exactly safe to go outside for very long anymore."  
"And once the games get downloaded you have a way into their systems...nice. But the last time I checked hacking was a crime."  
Kilowatt knows he can't do anything to help Raven alone and she's loosing blood fast. "Nightwing! Terra! Get up here quick!"  
She tries to pull her arms from Kilowatt's grasp. "I can't fight her anymore...she's too strong."  
"This isn't the way to stop her Raven."  
Nightwing rushes upstairs followed closely by Terra. "Kilowatt what's wrong? Where are you?"  
"In the bathroom! Hurry!"  
Terra makes the turn into the bedroom before Nightwing. She doesn't even hesitate as she sees the bloody mess. "Hold her hands above her heart!" She gathers more towels and kneels beside Kilowatt and takes one of Raven's hands and holds pressure around the wrist. She looks up at Nightwing in the doorway. "You're going to have to knock her out so she can't fight us while we close up the wounds."  
Nightwing glances over at Kilowatt, who nods, before stepping forward. "I'm sorry Raven."  
Raven just lowers her head with tears streaming down her face. She wonders why as everything fades to black they just can't let her end this to stop Nikki.  
"We've got to find something to stitch up the wounds with."  
Nightwing turns to Terra. "She needs a doctor."  
"Who would just give Elrich his Nikki back and turn the rest of us in for kidnapping her."  
As Nightwing goes off to find something to treat Raven's wounds, Kilowatt looks up at Terra. "Closing up the wounds is only half the problem. What happens when Raven wakes up and tries to do it again?"  
"Right now, I just hope it is Raven that wakes up."

Elrich looks up as his sister enters the office.  
"So what is the big important scheme that you've been working on?"  
"First we need a new girl."  
"Why a new one?"  
"What I have in mind needs to look real, I doubt any of the other girls could pull off an act like this. I want a new girl sent straight up to one of the rooms for awhile...then let her escape."  
"Why let her escape?"  
"So she can run and lure Raven and Terra out of hiding. The two former heroines would want to save her from worse than what they had to go through."  
"Its a trap just to get Sunshine and your Darling Nikki back."  
"Forget Sunshine...we're going to put her in one of the rooms and bill her as the former Titan that she is."  
"And Nikki?"  
"She's all mine. Just be on the lookout for a new girl when you're out. And if you find someone don't give her the usual spill about behaving. Just send her straight upstairs and let the guards know to give her some special attention."

Nightwing stands in the doorway to the bedroom several hours later where a still unconscious Raven lies in bed closely watched by Kilowatt. He turns away from the eerie sight of Raven's bandaged wrists and hands to find Terra staring out the window. "You really kept your cool earlier, I'm impressed."  
"I saw lots of girls trying to take that way out in the early days of the club. There wasn't a doctor on staff at the time and I had to help save those girls that tried it. I hated myself for that back then it made me feel like a traitor all over again."  
"Why did saving them make you feel that way?"  
"Just look at the kind of life they're forced to live out." Terra turns away from the window and looks up at Nightwing. "Its no different with Raven now. We're only forcing her to fight a battle within herself that she can't win."  
"She can try-"  
"-Nikki will never give up we both know that...and so does Raven. She doesn't want to fight anymore, or she wouldn't have tried to end it."  
"I've seen her deal with a lot worse than this and she never once tried to take the easy way out."  
"But she had her healing powers then. Do you really think it would have worked if she tried? She's not the same Raven that you knew back then."  
Nightwing turns back toward the bedroom. He keeps it to himself as he thinks that he and Terra may both be wrong. At first Raven had just given in and let her father use her to fulfill the prophecy of her birth...but she eventually stood up to him and won. He only hopes that now she can find the inner strength to overcome the demon within herself.

As Raven finally begins to come around the first thing she is aware of is the throbbing in her wrists. When she tries to move her hands the pain only becomes worse.  
Kilowatt looks up as a whimper of pain escapes Raven as she tries to move. "Take it easy. You lost a lot of blood before we could get you patched up."  
"Why couldn't you just let me die?"  
"I didn't come back just to watch you end up killing yourself. I came back here because you needed help...just like when you were there for me. How can you just give up after all you've been through Raven?"  
"She's too strong...I can't fight her anymore."  
"Then let me help you."  
"You don't understand..."  
"...Then help me understand. Explain how Nikki is so powerful."  
"The whole time I was recovering and learning to dance the doctor was always drawing blood and running tests and giving me shots-it must have been to figure out how to block my powers. I think that before he found out how to block my powers for good..." Raven pauses unable to bring herself to talk about the rape. "...I couldn't take what was happening anymore so I created Nikki-a split personality that could-but I was desperate and scared and must have messed it up-got it mixed up with the magic that created all my emoticlones. She isn't just an emoticlone, or a split personality she's both."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
Raven turns her head looking at her meditation mirror on the dresser. "It will let you see them all...there is a new one that wasn't there before...before he found me out on the streets. The red one...Rage. She was always the strongest...most dangerous...but she's nothing compared to Nikki."  
Kilowatt gets up-goes over to the dresser and picks up the mirror. Images of Raven's doppelgangers in different colored cloaks flash by. A yellow one with glasses, a scared looking gray one, a happier one in pink, another in green that looks ready for a fight, an almost love-sick looking violet one, the very pissed off red one a fore mentioned, a quite rude looking one in brown, and a lazy orange one...and apart from them seemingly lost stands one by a shed black cloak.  
"Do you see her?"  
"The one in black?"  
"That's her."  
"Didn't you once tell me that you kept the red one locked away? That it escaped and Beast Boy and Cyborg ended up in your mind and helped you trap it again. Can't you do that to Nikki too?"  
"Not without my powers...and if I had them back what sort of havoc would she unleash if she gained control before she could be trapped? Its better to just let me die and be rid of her."  
"No!" That came out much more forceful than he intended. Kilowatt sighs as he puts down the mirror and returns to Raven's side. "Raven...I didn't travel across the dimensions just to lose you. I won't let you throw everything away. There is a way to stop Nikki and I'm going to help you find it." He wipes the tears away from Raven's eyes. He kept the truth from her before, but now he dares to voice it. "I love you Raven...and I'm not going to let you go."

* * *

Aww he got all sweet and mushy in the end...I hate mushy-I don't know how that crept in there or why I don't delete it. Wow-if ever there was turbulence in a story...and to think its only just beginning. Its been hours now and the cat is back out on the rail stareing at me again. I'm starting to get the impression that he's mad at me for something (when he gets mad look out-I guess that's what I get for naming him Nitro-he has a short fuse) or he wants to play blink (fyi never play that game with a cat.) I was wondering how many of you out there think that Slade should show up somewhere among the people that Nightwing and Terra are going to be meeting? I toyed with the idea of putting him in the first part but never did. Now I'm kind of liking the idea of two former apperentices coming face to face with the former master...and their act doesn't fool him. Opinions on bringing Slade in...leave a review and let me know. Geez I love my cat, but I gotta go close the blinds or something before he drives me totally buggy...and now he's growling...guess he doesn't want the blinds closed. In that case I think I'm going to bed. My editors are still MIA or this mindless rambling wouldn't be here. If you find any grammer errors blame them-its supposed to be their jobs to fix it...I just write the stories.


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter was left half finished so i finished it up.

* * *

Darling Raven 2-Computer Blue part 3

Love? Did she hear him right? How could anyone ever love her? Raven knows that they're so different-yet so perfect for each other at the same time. In Kilowatt, Raven knows that she's found her soul mate and now that her powers are blocked she can finally allow herself to feel too. "Do you really mean it or are you just saying that to give me a reason to want to live?"  
"Both."  
That answer should make her happy, but it only leaves her with more questions. "Then how could you leave me before?"  
"Raven, I...I just didn't know what else to do. I knew you felt the same way I did...we had a connection so strong. It was already so difficult for you to control your powers. I felt your struggle everyday just to keep them in check. I loved you too much to make it any harder for you by us admitting our feelings for each other."  
"I would have given up my powers for you."  
"That's what you told me back then. The world had you first as a Titan...I couldn't take you away. I'm sorry I left you, but I'm here now and I won't ever leave you again."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise. Now please promise me that you won't try anything like this again."  
"Okay...I promise. I'm sorry...I was desperate...I had to stop her and I didn't know what else to do."  
"We'll get through this together. We will find away to keep her in check. I promise you that." He brushes Raven's growing bangs back out of her face. "Please get some rest now okay? I'll be right here."  
She looks over at Kilowatt as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. I'm so scared...hold me-please..."  
Kilowatt carefully lays down beside her to avoid disturbing her wrists. He slips one arm beneath her waist and the other over it-he never wants to let her go.  
-3-  
The limo driver lowers the privacy shield as he drives Elrich home for the night. The boss has been very distant and moody since Nikki disappeared but he sees a way to relieve that until she is found. "You might want to look to your left."  
Elrich glances out the window-watching a scared young girl in rags run from some thugs. "Did little sis tell you about my plan?"  
"Plan? I thought perhaps you might like some fresh blood."  
"The fresh blood is what's going to get Nikki back. Pull up ahead of them."  
"As you say." The limo driver proceeds to the next intersection and pulls up to the curb.  
Elrich steps out onto the street in front of the girl grabbing her as she runs by. "These guys bothering you?"  
"Beat it rich guy-you can afford one of them fancy whores at that high fluting club. This one is ours."  
"I think not."  
"Oh yeah? And just what are you going to do to stop us pretty boy?"  
Another of the thugs speak up. "Yeah you think your the Green Hornet or something?"  
Elrich glances back at the driver who steps out of the limo. "No-but Kato is my driver's idol. You should run while you still have the chance."  
The limo driver cracks his knuckles as he approaches the thugs without fear.  
Elrich looks down at the girl. "I suggest we step inside and leave these guys to him."  
The girl looks up at him unsure at first but then climbs inside the limo as the one of the thugs makes a grab for her.  
Elrich climbs in after her and closes the door.  
The thug cries out as the limo driver grabs him-flipping him to the ground twisting his arm just short of the breaking point.  
"Unless you all wish to end your night in the hospital you should leave now. If you can't afford one of the whores at the club you certainly can't afford to end up there."  
-3-  
"Why are you out on the streets?"  
"Dad was a drunk who got abusive after mom died so I ran away from home."  
"You shouldn't be out on the streets it isn't safe for a young girl like you."  
"What do you care?"  
"I happen to care a great deal. I'm in the business of getting young kids like you off the streets."  
"I don't take charity."  
"Its not charity. I own hotels among other things and there it is always work to be done."  
"You would give me a job? Just like that."  
"To get you off the streets away from guys like that yes."  
"I don't do windows mister."  
Elrich laughs. "I like your spunk kid."  
"Name is Candy."  
"Candy eh? I have the perfect job for you my dear-if your willing." He searches a database loaded onto his phone making sure they don't have a Candy at the club because he rather likes that name. Seeing that they don't he messages the jeweler to create a silver candy tracking charm asap and send it to the club.  
She looks outside as the limo driver slams one of the thugs up against the wall of the building. "I think I'll take that job-the streets don't seem like such a good idea anymore."  
-3-  
The limo driver wipes his hands as the last of the thugs goes down. "The boss told you that you should have run while you had the chance." He glances around for any sign of others hiding in the shadows as he makes his way back to the limo. Satisfied that he's dealt with them all he gets back inside. "Where shall we drop the girl off Sir?"  
"To the dorm my good man. And please call little sis and let her know to expect a new tenant. Have her ready with some fresh cloths and a nice hot bath for Miss Candy."  
"As you say, Sir."  
Elrich looks over at the girl. She has no idea just what is in store for her.  
-3-  
Raven looks over at Kilowatt who lays quietly beside her. Resting isn't easy with both of her wrists and hands tightly bandaged and propped up on pillows above the level of her heart. "She likes you."  
Kilowatt looks over at Raven. "Who?"  
"Nikki."  
"Nikki? How?"  
"I know how she feels now because that is how I felt when she was in control. Thoughts of you kept me sane and she would have dreams about you."  
"Dreams?"  
"Or maybe they were mine and somehow she saw them too. Maybe that is a good thing."  
"What is?"  
"That she likes you. If she sees that you're real she might not try to run. You should be careful though because she might decide she wants you."  
"Umm...okay. Where would she run to?"  
"I can feel that she blames what is happening to her on Elrich and Nightwing. She wants to make them both pay."  
"Is it really so hard to keep her from taking control?"  
Raven looks at her bandaged hands. "I found the razor blade and I was trying to cut my hair short-like it used to be...she wouldn't let me. I saw her in the mirror. I panicked...I didn't mean to hurt myself at first. I had the razor blade in my hand and I realized it was cutting into my palm and I thought that was the only way to stop her-by ending it."  
"Then maybe its a good idea for you to avoid mirrors for now at least."  
"I think forever would be better."

* * *

i forgot how much i loved this series until i finished this chapter. i hope someone out there loves it as much as i do and can't wait for the rest of this and the other 7 stories that go with the first two installments.


	4. Chapter 4

i was going to put this one back on hold. that last chapter was mostly finished and i just went ahead and finished it. the plan for this story has major flaws (mainly the Nightwing and Terra parts) that need to be fixed and i just didn't feel like doing that right now. i've since decided to just sit down and go with the flow of what's written so far and maybe along the way those flaws in the plan will iron themselves out. i can't promise regular updates to this one.

* * *

Darling Raven 2-Computer Blue part 4

"Remember that kid who came in here last week looking for a job?"  
Nightwing looks over at Terra. "Yeah."  
"If what I have in mind works then we won't have much time for this place and Kilowatt and Raven stand out a little too much to run a business."  
"So you think we should hire the kid to front this place?"  
"We can't let it be known we're involved in it. If these people even suspect we're up to something..."  
"I don't know exactly what you have in mind yet-but your way sounds better than sitting around here all day. I'll give the kid a call."  
-4-  
At the club Elrich takes Candy to the elevator where they meet Sonja. "Miss Candy this is my little sister. She will get you cleaned up and moved into a room."  
"Nice to meet you. You look like you could use a nice hot meal and good warm bath."  
Candy looks up at the woman. "After where I been living that sound heavenly."  
"Come on lets get you upstairs." Sonja starts to turn around as her brother speaks.  
"Sis-you might want to know that Miss Candy doesn't do windows."  
Sonja laughs as they enter the elevator-she looks down at Candy as the door closes. "I'm sure we can find something for you that doesn't involve windows." She punches a button on the panel to the floor where she gets new girls ready that don't yet know what they are in for.  
"So whats the deal here-get kids like me off the streets and give them work?"  
"We don't just give you work. You get room and board and we even pay you for the work you do on top of that."  
"Wow! Wish I had known about you two sooner. I'm glad that your brother and that ninja limo driver of his came along when they did."  
"Ninja limo driver? He's going to love that one." Sonja steps out as the elevator stops. "Come on the others have already eaten-but I have a nice hot meal waiting for you."  
Candy follows Sonja into a small kitchen. She takes a long deep sniff. "Meatballs..."  
"Just like my Gran taught me to make them and her secret spaghetti sauce."  
"This has to be heaven."  
Sonja ushers Candy over to the table and then dishes up a plate of spaghetti smothering it in sauce and topping it several meatballs. She grabs a small basket of rolls and sets it on the table. "What would you like to drink?"  
-4-  
Raven shifts uncomfortably as her hands throb-seeming to protest the fact that she is still alive.  
Kilowatt looks up at her. "You okay?"  
"If I ever get the idea to try this again remind me of how bad it hurts."  
"Want something to ease the pain?"  
Raven nods anything to ease it off just a little would help right now. "Is it okay if I sit up for awhile?"  
"Sure." Kilowatt gets up from the bed and gently lifts Raven up into his arms carrying her out into the apartments main seating area.  
After he sits her down in the comfy reclining chair-Raven winces as she moves her arms so that her hands lay on the arm rests.  
Kilowatt glances at Raven as he gets an ibuprofen tablet and a glass of water. After how much blood she lost he isn't comfortable giving her anymore than that.  
As he brings her the medicine Raven manages to take the pill and put it into her mouth but the glass is too heavy for her to hold to right now.  
Kilowatt holds it to her mouth letting her drink.  
Raven pulls back from the glass and looks up at Kilowatt. "I'm sorry-this was stupid. I just wasn't thinking of anything other than stopping Nikki for good."  
Kilowatt kneels beside the chair brushing a lock of hair that has fallen into her face back gently. "I told you we'll get through this together."  
"I'm so glad you came back. I don't know what I would do without you here with me now."  
"Sit here and waste away."  
Raven groans-knowing where this is going. "I just haven't felt very well lately. Not eating at all is preferable to having everything I eat come back up later."  
"You still need to try eating something-especially now to keep your strength up while you heal."  
"I change my mind-I want to go back to bed."  
"Just try something for me please."  
Raven sighs. "Okay-just for you."  
"What do you want?"  
"To be honest-I've been craving pizza lately."  
"I'll make you a pizza so good you will never want take out again."  
*4*  
Candy leans back in the chair after stuffing herself. "This is the best food I have ever had in my life." She yawns feeling very sleepy. "A nice long nap would hit the spot right now-but I could really use that hot bath.  
"Are you sure you don't want desert first?"  
"I couldn't eat another bite. No offense but I was never big on sweets. I blame it on the reverse psychology created by my name."  
Sonja laughs at the girl's comment. "If that's the case then I wish my mother would have named me Candy. I can't get enough sweets and at my age they go straight to all the wrong places." She really likes this girl-she would be a hit with the clients. Its too bad they have to waist her in an upstairs room from the start.  
"With a body like that? You have to be kidding."  
"I work out like mad to look this good. If your ready for that bath its just down the hall to your right. I'll get you some clean clothes ready. When you're finished then I'll take you up to your room."  
"Thanks...and for food this good every night I'd do windows all day long."


	5. Chapter 5

As much as I try to focus on other things-this story just keeps pulling me back in. I love the Kilowatt and Raven pairing.

* * *

Darling Raven Darling Nikki 2-Computer Blue part 5

Raven stirs after having drifted off. She sniffs to find the smell of fresh baking pizza in the air. "That smells wonderful."  
"Almost done. Just a few more minutes."  
"You never told us that you could cook."  
"I picked it up on those long lonely nights away from you. Now that I've been back here with you it hasn't exactly been my number one focus. If it gets you to eat I'll cook all the time."  
"If that tastes as good as it smells I'll eat all the time." Raven doesn't say it but she looks down at her stomach glaring at it. If that tastes half as good as it smells she is going to be very upset if it doesn't stay down.  
-5-  
Candy drifts off to sleep in the bath after gorging herself on the first hot meal she has had in weeks.  
Sonja slips into the bathroom after there is no response to her knocking. She looks down at the girl very much regretting that she has to be sent straight up to one of the rooms. She hangs the baby doll nightie on the back of the door and opens the door under the sink. She sits out the waxing tools then turns to Candy. Sonja takes a wash rag and cleans all the filth from the streets off her. She then lets the water drain from the tub and proceeds to clean her up nice and neat.  
-5-  
Ed Ramos rushes right over to the computer shop after getting a call about a job. His family could really use the income right now. He turns watching a limo drive by before he enters the shop. It probably doesn't mean much after the bombings but he lays his resume down on the counter. "I'm sure glad you called about an interview."  
Terra motions him beind the counter to take a seat as she picks up the resume and looks over it. "My partner is out on a house call to repair someone's computer. So you enjoy working on computer equipment?"  
"Work like that was always my passion. I went to IT school before the bombs struck."  
"Its been slow going so far. Mostly repairs. Can you handle that?"  
"I'm good with most systems and given time I can pretty much figure out the ones I haven't learned yet." He hands Terra a class list to show the classes he did complete in school.  
"Glancing at this I can tell you are certainly qualified. Are you a gamer?"  
"I've been building my own computer system at home just for games."  
"About 30% of the business so far is repairing game consoles."  
"I fixed my cousins just last week. I can get him for a reference if you like."  
"Can you handle working on your own for long stretches?"  
"As long as I have something to keep me occupied."  
"We have several older systems in the back we were planning on refurbishing to sell."  
"I can do that sort of work-no problem."  
"What about going out on call? Some people just don't want to leave their homes these days."  
"Not a problem for me."  
"You seem qualified and edger to work. As far as I'm concerned your hired and can start tomorrow if you're willing."  
"Great thanks!"  
-5-  
The jeweler arrives with an assortment of charms when little sis finishes cleaning up Candy. "Elrich didn't specific what type of candy so I made a few to pick from."  
As Candy is moved upstairs by one of the guards-Sonja looks over the charms. If she were going to be onstage she would love the candy cane one. Since the girl is going to be upstairs Sonja passes on it and the single wrapped candy charm. She chooses instead the one that is a small assemblage of sugary delights. "This one is perfect."  
"I was wondering when you two were ever going to get around to calling a girl Candy."  
"Just never found the right girl before I guess."  
"Is Ginger working tonight?"  
"You still like the spicy ones huh?"  
"You betcha. Been way too long since I was out here and the missus just happens to be visiting her ailing sister for the night."  
"I'll see what I can do about clearing her schedule for you." As Sonja heads upstairs she messages the scheduler to let him know the jeweler is interested in Ginger for the night. She looks around Candy's room when gets there. For such short notice it looks very good. They can make it better later but its well on its way to looking like a sugar filled candy fantasy land dream room. She looks over at the guards responsible for setting it up. "Good job boys." She hands over the charm to one of the guards.  
He takes it over to the bed where Candy sleeps and secures it to the chain that is already around her neck. He makes sure the chain is securely fastened to the bolted down bed by another longer chain and steps back.  
Sonja steps over to the bed. "Elrich says to give her some special attention when your shift is over and don't be gentle."  
They both nod before stepping out.  
Once they go Sonja puts the finishing touches on Candy by combing her tangled hair out and securing it in pony tails on each side of her head. "Sweet dreams." Sonja leaves the room and heads downstairs to find Ebony so they can head back to the hotel.  
-5-  
Raven leans back in the chair contentedly after finishing off a slice of pizza. "You're right that is so much better than take out."  
"Want some more?"  
"Maybe in a little while."  
Kilowatt smiles as Raven glares down at her stomach again-seeming to dare it to get upset this time.


	6. Chapter 6

now we get to the good parts :) this chapter is a little jumpy because so many things are happening at the same time. see a chapter number in between two dashes that means same time different or slightly different location. see a chapter number between two asterisks that means some amount of time has passed since the last scene. i felt like posting 2 chapters this week for some reason.

* * *

Darling Raven Darling Nikki 2-Computer Blue part 6

Several weeks later  
Now that they aren't stuck at the computer place Terra gets them into the Jump City social scene by posing as Tara Markov and her older brother Byron. Nightwing vaguely remembers something about the names from long ago but that is lost on him as they mingle through the fancy party that Terra dragged him to at the last minute. He watches as the group of men they are talking to are very impressed when she drops the names and even bows. He wishes now that he had asked her more about what she had in mind.  
-6-  
Since Raven has been feeling better Kilowatt decides to take her out for awhile. She's been eating better over the last few weeks but has been lounging around the the apartment way too much. Its time she gets out for a little while. He stands by the bed looking down at her. "Come on you need to get up for awhile."  
"I don't want to. I'm tired."  
"Nightwing and Terra aren't here. We should sneak out of here for awhile."  
Raven turns over to look up at him and ask how he expects to do that, but she is at a loss for words when she looks up at him. "What the?" She looks up bewildered gone is the blue skin. He looks like any other blond haired hunk out on the street. "Kilowatt?"  
"Charlie Watkins when I'm like this."  
"How did you-?"  
"-Come on and I'll tell you."  
Raven groans as she drags herself out of bed. She feels like she's put on ten pounds in the last few weeks but she has to know how Kilowatt managed to keep this sort of a drastic change a secret for so long. "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see when we get there."  
-6-  
One man at the party eyes the newcomers suspiciously as they are introduced to another group of people at this high society gala event. He is well acquainted with the former Tara Markov and this well could be her with a change of hair color, but this is definitely not her older brother Byron. He knows where the real Byron Markov is and even thinks about alerting him to the whereabouts of his sister. But for now he decides to wait and find out what sort of game she and this imposter of a brother are playing.  
*6*  
In an alley way across the street from where the limo driver is supposed to pick up one of the more high profile girls about to wrap up with a client nearby he spots a couple walking down the street. He does a double take at the girls hair color. "Darling Nikki...or very soon to be again." He picks up the phone and calls the boss.  
-6-  
Raven looks around nervously as they get farther and farther from the apartment. She pulls the hood of her thick winter coat up over her head. She doesn't feel comfortable at all out here. She looks up at Kilowatt-or rather Charlie. "Are you going to tell me how you did that?"  
"I can power down when ever I want to, or have to in order to recharge...or shower without any ill effects."  
"Water and electricity are not a good combination. Remember that ridiculous water proof suit that Cyborg tried to build that week it rained almost everyday?"  
"Yes...unfortunately."  
"So where are we going?"  
-6-  
Elrich stands up suddenly. "You're sure its her?" He waits as the limo driver replies. "You just earned yourself a raise my friend." Elrich hangs up the phone and heads upstairs. He stops by the floor guard. "Anyone with Candy?"  
"Not since this morning. I was going to pay her a visit when my shift ends in five."  
"Go now. Make it quick and painful. Make sure she can get free when your done. Even if there are no other guards around the room just talk out loud. Make sure you mention that escape tunnel vent."  
"If she can get free and she knows about it she will try escape."  
"That's the idea. Don't try to stop her. That tunnel leads to downtown and the current location of someone that knows just who took Darling Nikki and I intend to get her back."  
*6*  
Raven looks around as Kilowatt leads her to the beach where they spent their last day together. Its just as deserted now as it was then. Large chunks of ice wash up on the shoreline but at least today the sand is devoid of snow. "It seems like a lifetime since we were last here."  
"At least we're here again."  
"Together." Raven holds Kilowatt's hand as she looks up at him. She wonders just when he got so much taller than her.  
-6-  
When he leaves Candy's room the guard does see another one that just came on duty and motions him over as he mouths to play along, bosses orders. "Wonder why the boss didn't have that escape vent in Candy's room sealed up before they moved her in there?"  
"I've been wondering that myself."  
"If she ever gets free she could be out of here and long gone before anyone ever knew she was missing." He follows the guy around the corner away from Candy's room.  
"What was that about?"  
"Boss wants her to escape. If I understood him right that vent is going to lead Candy right where the costumed freaks that kidnapped Nikki have been spotted.  
"So that's why he brought the girl straight up here. She's bait so he can get Nikki back. Smart."  
-6-  
Candy realizes her bonds are loose and her necklace isn't chained to the bed this time. She doesn't waist anytime in freeing herself. If there is a way out she intends to take it. This place certainly hasn't been the heaven she first thought it was going to be. She glances around nervously to make sure she isn't being watched as she pries the vent open. She takes one last good look around to make sure no one is coming before slipping into the vent.  
-6-  
Nightwing has been to several similar functions having grown up under the care of Batman's alter ego Bruce Wayne in Gotham City and he finds himself just as board now as he was then. How he wonders are these people going to help them clean up the city's crooked cops and rotten politicians. He looks up as an older man wearing an eye patch over one eye approaches him.  
"It seems you and your sister have made quite the impression here tonight. What brings you to Jump City?"  
"Same as everyone. Looking for a safe place to live." Nightwing finds himself wondering if he has ever met this man before. "I voted for keeping a low profile, but Tara just couldn't resist coming out tonight."  
"I'm glad she dragged you out. Its a pleasure to have two such prestigious guests in attendance." They both turn as the mayor arrives. "Excuse me please."  
Nightwing nods. He looks down at Terra as she steps up beside him. "Just who are we pretending to be?"  
"I'll explain it later when we go back to the hotel."  
"Hotel? Why?"  
"So we can look the part. I explained it to Kilowatt before we left so he knows he will be on his own with Raven for awhile." She rolls her eyes when she catches site of the mayor. "We haven't been here before if he asks."  
"And if he suspects who you are?"  
"Don't worry about it. He's dumb enough to be fooled by a box of hair dye and a hair cut."  
*6*  
Candy looks back as the vent leads to the outskirts of the downtown area. She has heard guards chasing after her for sometime now. She runs over to the only people on the street. "Help me please."  
Raven instantly spots the necklace on the scantly clad girl running toward them. "She's from the club. Guards will be here any-" Raven stands frozen as several of them exit the vent.  
Leaving the apartment was a very bad idea Kilowatt realizes. "Don't panic and draw attention to yourself." He shrugs off his coat and hands it to Raven to put on the girl. "Come on lets try to lose them." He pulls the girls back into the shadows of a nearby alley.  
Not even Raven knows that the necklace charms really have built in tracking devices as they run down the maze of alley ways in the neighborhood. As they end up blocked at every exit, Raven realizes that this was a trap just to capture her. Whether or not she knew it the girls was bait.  
Kilowatt powers up as the guards close in on every side trapping them. He tries to use his powers to clear a way to escape but the guards have dart guns filled with sedatives and take them all down.

* * *

okiday...so a few notes. i did some research-i'm a history major-i do that sort of thing. its gonna be no surprise the info on Terra's background for anyone that go the Titans Go! comic series. it was all there in the one featuring GeoForce who is Terra's older brother. i need to go back and look him up again-i want to think that spelling of his real name she really be Biron-but my spell check has a sh_ fit if I don't spell it with a y. what may surprise you is the part about Kilowatt. go on and wikipedia it if you don't believe me but in the original comics Kilowatt could appear normal and when he did his alter ego was Charlie Watkins-blond haired hunk.


	7. Chapter 7

Darling Raven Darling Nikki 2-Computer Blue part 7

Candy has served her purpose and her reward is to be sent back up to her room. Sonja is there waiting when she wakes up. "If my brother hadn't been so focused on using you to get his Darling Nikki back you wouldn't have been sent up here. You would be down stairs working the floor with all the others girls." She hands Candy what looks like a prepaid credit card. "I wasn't lying when I said we pay you aside from room and board." She points to the card. "Put that in a safe place where no one will find it-its your spending code. Your cut from every paying customer that has been up here gets loaded onto it. You might have been tricked into it but you ran and all girls who run get sent up here to one of these rooms and never get to leave. Like them you have a spending account. You can use your money to shop a catalog the scheduler put together-he's a whiz at things like that. Its on computer file-just ask the guards to bring in a laptop when your not busy. Only thing you can't do is redecorate the room. Pick out whatever you want and its gets delivered to you. Some guys don't want a girl that gets scared and fights back. For those customers who don't you get a bonus if you be nice and play along. And in a room like this I'm guessing you will be getting mostly the kinky nice guys."  
-7-  
Raven wakes up back in her old room at the tower. She finds a new chain around her neck. This one is made of platinum and its not just a flat little charm this time. Its a round platinum bird cage charm. Inside it on a swinging perch is a raven carved from black diamond with a tiny red diamond on its forehead. Its eyes are made of the indigo colored gem tanzanite even rarer than diamonds.  
"That cost a great deal of money."  
She looks up to see Elrich sitting on the other side of the bed.  
"You might be more interested in this." He holds up a laptop that shows footage of the guards beating up Kilowatt.  
"Stop it please! I'll do what ever you want just don't hurt him anymore."  
"What I want in exchange for that Raven is Darling Nikki back."  
Raven glances at the laptop screen then up to Elrich. She doesn't even hesitate before she answers. "I'll do it."  
"You and Nikki seem to have deal making in common. That's one I can live with." He punches a number on his cell phone. "That's enough boys."  
She watches on the screen as the guards back away and leave Kilowatt alone. "Please let me say goodbye first."  
"Oh I intend to." He gets up crossing around the bed and grabs Raven by the chain around her neck. "Come on. The sooner you say your goodbyes the sooner I get my Nikki back." Elrich drags her out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.  
Once they are inside Raven looks up at Elrich. She feels it only fair to warn him. "You should watch your back. Give Nikki even the slightest chance and she will stab a knife in it."  
"Would she now? Nikki is going to find out very soon that things are about to change around here for her."  
-7-  
Nightwing looks around the fancy hotel suite with separate bedrooms. He turns to Terra. "Mind telling me just who we are posing as?"  
"I am being myself. You are posing as my older brother."  
"And that helps us clean up the crime syndicate?"  
"Did you see just how many people at the party loathed the mayor? People are ready for a change the ones with the wealth and power just have to be persuaded to use it against the criminals. We will get more out of the connections we made tonight than we ever could computer data bases-unless we ever get the chance to get hold of the ones at the club. I doubt even Nikki who had her nose into everything going on there could have done that."  
-7-  
Raven looks up at Kilowatt who hangs limply from the chains in this dungeon looking room.  
Kilowatt looks up at Raven. He can tell what she means to do by the look in her eyes. "No...please don't do it, Raven."  
"I'm sorry...I can't let them hurt you." She approaches him as Elrich lets her go. She leans close whispering in Kilowatts ear. "I love you." Raven kisses him before Elrich pulls her away from him. "Goodbye Kilowatt." Tears stream from her eyes now.  
"We had a deal. He won't be hurt but we aren't letting him out on the streets to help the other costumed freaks in hiding. You know what to do in order to keep him safe."  
"Raven...don't do this...please!"  
Raven glances back at Kilowatt taking a deep breath before she speaks. "My name is Nikki...My name is Nikki...My name is Nikki...My name is Nikki...My name is Nikki..." She blacks out after the chant. Elrich picks her up and carries her back the elevator with a triumphant smile. Once up stairs he takes her back into the room and fastens her chain necklace to the bed with a chain like all the other girls up here.  
Sonja who was coming out of Candy's room as he passed follows him inside. "You are not leaving her up here."  
Elrich hands Sonja a box of hair dye. "Just get Nikki ready."  
She glares at her brother as she leaves the room. Sonja turns looking at Nikki for awhile before taking her into the bathroom. She strips her bare then cleans her up-shaving her completely just the way Elrich likes. She pauses looking at the hair dye after she mixes it up then down at Nikki with Raven's pretty indigo hair. She decides to leave a nice little streak of it just to piss her brother off.  
-7-  
Kilowatt watches as the guards come in and set up a TV. He has no idea what they are planning but he doubts its to watch the weather channel.  
"You wouldn't talk earlier about what the costumed freaks are up to. The boss says that he got Nikki back at least and when she working just maybe watching her will loosen your tongue. Hell if I know why she tends to have the opposite affect on guys."  
He thinks that he would almost rather have the beatings than to watch Raven's other personality of Nikki flaunt herself around.  
"Personally I think we ought to lock you up in her den of pain and let her get it out of you."  
One of the other guards speaks up. "I was there when that first costumed freak kidnapped her." He shakes his head. "The hurt that she was putting on him when we got there...it would make the devil turn tail and run crying for his mommy. I bet that guy hasn't gotten a good nights sleep for all the nightmares about it since."  
The first guard speaks up. "That bad huh?"  
"I haven't slept well from nightmares and I only saw a little bit of what she did. Honestly I don't how the guy survived it-let alone escaped. He must be superhuman or something."  
Kilowatt remembers Nightwing talking about that night to warn him what to expect if Nikki ever broke free again. Nightwing never said it was anything as bad as what these two imply. It could have been and he just didn't want to talk out it-or these two could be trying to find some way to scare him into talking. If Elrich really plans to keep his deal with Raven then he has nothing to worry about by letting them know it takes more than that to scare him. "If she's that bad then bring her on-she sounds like fun."  
The two guards pause looking up at each other then to Kilowatt. They quickly finish hooking up the TV and leave the room. After the beating he took earlier that doesn't seem to have phased him they suddenly don't feel comfortable in the room with him unarmed.  
-7-  
While she waits for the hair dye to finish its job-Sonja gets Nikki back into the dominatrix outfit that was left up here. It was tight before but is almost too tight now. Nikki or rather Raven has put on at least five pounds since she has been gone. Not liking the way it looks now she calls down to wardrobe. "Tim, is Ebony down there?" She checks her watch to see how much longer the hair dye needs to stay on. "Have her bring that silver lamé dress Nikki wore to the mayors party several months back and some make-up and accessories upstairs." She looks down at the fresh scars on Nikki's wrists and then to her new necklace. "Are there any matching platinum cuff bracelets?" She checks her watch again-not wanting to leave the hair dye on too long. "Yes those kind that open and snap on...perfect send them up too."  
-7-  
Nightwing looks up at Terra in shock. "Whoa! Wait a minute. You're a princess?"  
"I was-till I ran away. Unlike my brother-I couldn't control my powers and I didn't want to put anyone in danger. Besides I hated all the fancy frilly dresses and all the etiquette rules."  
"I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Starfire was a princess from her world. Raven...was kind of royalty too."  
"Kind of?"  
"Her father was a pretty important demon."  
"Well that certainly explains Nikki."  
-7-  
Ebony comes up with the items Sonja sent for as she is finishing with Nikki's now mostly black hair by trimming up her bangs to hide the gemstone on her forehead.  
Sonja looks up as Ebony stands in the bathroom doorway. "What do you think of her hair?"  
"That its going to piss off big brother-but it looks good on her."  
"Perfect."  
"You aren't leaving her up here are you?"  
"No and if I have to kick some ass to keep big brother from doing it I will. Come on help me get her dressed."  
Ebony helps Sonja get Nikki into the dress then back into the bedroom. She looks at Nikki's wrists. "What happened to her?"  
"I have no idea Eb." Sonja takes the platinum cuff bracelets and puts them on Nikki's wrists to cover the scars. She looks up as Elrich returns to the room. "Go back downstairs please Ebony. I have some things to discuss with my brother."  
Elrich eyes the indigo streak left in Nikki's hair disapprovingly.  
Ebony nods and quickly leaves the room. She has no desire to witness another of their infamous family feuds if it comes to blows.  
Sonja turns her attention to putting make-up on Nikki.  
"You won't change my mi-"  
"-Come off it Elrich. Nikki did not sell you out."  
"I never said she did. In fact I don't even think that anymore."  
"Then we're agreed that she didn't run."  
"No-she didn't but Raven did."  
"If its Nikki that is going to wake up and not Raven then there is no need to leave her up here."  
"You're so infuriating when you're right little sis."  
As Nikki comes to the last thing she remembers is being brought upstairs after the guy kidnapped her. She grabs the attached to her necklace as she sits up. "I didn't run." She looks from Elrich to Sonja. "He grabbed me before I knew what was happening." She clutches her stomach as she feels very sick to her stomach suddenly. Nikki spots the bathroom and rushes inside.  
"What brought that on?"  
Sonja whacks her brother in the arm. "She's obviously been Raven this whole time you dope. Nikki wouldn't remember anything that happened the last few months." Sonja turns to her brother advancing on him-forcing him into corner. "You get that damn chain off her now or I promise you will never be able to fuck Nikki or any other girl again." She stares her brother down for a few moments before he moves. She follows him as he goes into the bathroom where Nikki is kneeling in front of the toilet. As soon as Elrich removes the chain from Nikki's necklace Sonja pushes him aside and kneels beside Nikki. "Are you okay?"  
"I don't feel so good."  
"Come on lets get you to the infirmary."  
*7*  
The doctor looks up Sonja and Elrich who stand close by. "This is certainly a first for the club, but luckily I am always prepared for anything. Nikki is pregnant."  
"By who?"  
Nikki wants to say that the guy never touched her but she keep quiet at the look on Elrich's face."  
"With this fancy equipment I can tell right now with a simple scan."  
Sonja nods toward her brother. "Test the stupid dope."  
Elrich glares at his sister as the doctor brings over the equipment and runs a scan. After a few moments the computer spits out a reading that the doctor looks at. He then looks up at the boss. "It looks like congratulations are in order."  
Sonja turns to Elrich. "You better take Nikki home and be good to her. If you can't do that hand her over right now."  
"I will be good to her."  
She turns to Nikki. "If he even tries to hurt you I want to know about it. He won't even threaten it if he knows what's good for him."  
Pregnant? Nikki looks down at her stomach. She finds it almost impossible to believe that there is another being growing inside of her right now. She looks up as she hears Elrich speaking to the doctor.  
"Have you found a way to block that guys powers?"  
The doctor holds up a vial. "The serum must be tailored to the person and that takes time. I don't expect it to take as long as the last time. The temporary stuff doesn't work completely but its keeping the boys powers at a low enough level he can't do any harm with them until the permanent dose is ready."  
Elrich turns back to Nikki under Sonja's watchful gaze. "I still have work to do would you mind accompanying me up to the office."  
Nikki looks at the hand that Elrich holds out. "You have got to be kidding me. The night in shining armor act does not suit you."  
The doctor hands Nikki a small bag of pills. "Prenatal vitamins. You need to take these everyday."  
Nikki takes the bag from the doctor then gets down off the exam table on her own and follows Elrich up to his office.  
Both remain quiet on the elevator ride upstairs.  
Nikki clutches her stomach as it makes her feel queasy all over again. Finally she speaks up as they enter the office. "I'm sorry. I honestly thought I could handle that guy."  
"But you know better now right?"  
"I'll call for security first thing. I swear."  
"That's a good girl." She backs away as he caresses her cheek. She is so not in the mood for his advances.  
"You're tough act doesn't phase me anymore."  
"What act?"  
He smiles as he takes a seat behind the desk. His Darling Nikki is certainly back. Elrich takes her purse still full of all the money she earned up to the point she disappeared and tosses to her. "You've been gone for awhile. What do you remember?"  
"Ending up back here. You were trying to take me upstairs."  
"That's it?"  
"Aside from waking up not long ago. How long has it been?"  
"A few months."  
"Months?"  
"The baby must be quite a shock to you. I never intended to put a bun in the oven."  
Nikki holds her hand protectively over her stomach. "If you even think it I'll-"  
"-Even I have some scruples." Elrich gets up and circles Nikki looking at her closely. She isn't showing-yet anyway. "You're going to keep working right up until you can't fit into any tight little stage outfits. After that...who knows? Some guys out there may be turned on by a pregnant woman.  
Nikki glares at Elrich as he picks up the phone.  
"Put the word out that Darling Nikki's den of pain is back open for business." After ending the call with the scheduler he calls the doc. "Get with little sis and figure out what Nikki shouldn't be going up on stage. If she has a problem with it then she can take it up with me."  
Nikki knows just who she would like her first client to be. She thinks strongly of choking him with the strap of her purse but the new necklace she is wearing catches her attention. She looks up at Elrich as he hangs up the phone. "I approve of the change-this is more my style-but what happened to the old one?"  
"It was damaged when you were kidnapped. More of the costumed freaks ambushed us when we got back to the club and took you away."  
"Why don't I remember any of it?"  
Elrich shrugs. "Judging from the sight of your wrists maybe its better if you don't."  
Nikki removes one of her bracelets and looks at her wrist. "What the hell?"  
"Whatever happened must not have been pleasant."  
"If you ever catch that Zorro want to be freak lock him up in the den of pain. I will make him pay dearly." She looks up at Elrich. She doesn't phase him anymore? Nikki will give him something to have nightmares about. She takes a small object from her purse and leans over the desk making sure her breasts are in his face. She then grabs his chin making him look her in the eyes. "Oh and if you even think of touching me before the baby is born you will spend the rest of your life as a eunuch." To drive her point home she flicks open the small switchblade knife right in front of his face coming within a hair's width of slicing through his nose. "Now if you will excuse me I will be down in the den of pain." Nikki smirks as Elrich swallows hard at the threat as she leaves the room.

* * *

she's back...did you miss Nikki?


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki sits on the edge of the desk in Elrich's office after her first time up on stage since she has been back. She wonders why she is always drawn to the blue guy on the monitor? He seems so familiar somehow. "Why do you keep that guy downstairs?"  
Elrich glances at the computer monitor after he finishes diving the take from the money she earned while on stage. "You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"He was the one that ambushed us when we came back after the Zorro want to be freak kidnapped you."  
Somehow Nikki very much doubts Elrich's version of the events. "Months..."  
"Have you remembered anything yet?"  
"Starlit darkness everywhere...there was no end to it."  
"No one has seen the sky for a very long time."  
Nikki looks down at Elrich annoyed. "How did you find me?"  
"I let a new girl escape from the upstairs rooms to lure the costumed freaks out of hiding." He motions toward the monitor. "We caught that one. He had you with him believe it or not."  
Nikki turns back to the monitors. "Is that why you were so concerned about who was the baby's father?"  
He hands Nikki her share of the money which she promptly stashes in her purse. "Want to let loose on this one like you do the Zorro freak once he is caught?"  
She watches the blue guy. Nikki doesn't have any desire to hurt this one. "I think I should save my energy to deal with the guys on the waiting list." She turns to Elrich. "You wouldn't believe the amount of money they offer for sex. One guy was willing to fork over his life savings just for a blow job once."  
Elrich turns on Nikki grabbing her arm. "If you know what's good for you-"  
"-That almost sounds like a threat."  
He glares at Nikki before he lets her go.  
"Be a good boy and I just might consider pleasuring you until the baby comes." Nikki looks over at the phone as it rings.  
"Yes? Again? I'll be right there."  
"Problem?"  
"Cat fight down in the dorms. Do find some way to occupy yourself-my darling. This may take half the night to sort out."  
Nikki waits until Elrich leaves before turning to the computer. She disables the camera in the downstairs dungeon room and sets the monitors to replay old footage then heads downstairs.  
-8-  
Nightwing finds himself in talks with some high profile people he met at the party. He sits back listening to the conversation.  
One of the wealthier members speaks up. "The question isn't whether or not we can make a change. Its whether or not we can do it without putting ourselves in danger."  
A man across the room nods in agreement. "The crime bosses have hit the people right where they want them. As long they have all that stuff going on over at the tower they will let them do whatever they want. My wife over heard a women on the street the other day saying she was glad that her husband goes out there several times a week and leaves her alone."  
Nightwing finally speaks up. "Maybe its best to start with the tower then. Find some way to shut it down. Anything as simple as getting it declared a fire hazard would do that."  
They all turn to look at Nightwing.  
-8-  
The floor guard looks questioningly at Nikki.  
"Before I was kidnapped I saw you down here going at it with a working girl during your shift."  
The guard pales-he thought this was a secret location away from the prying eyes of security cameras and random passersby.  
"I'll keep quiet as long as you never saw me here. Deal?"  
"I never saw a thing." He turns his attention elsewhere as Nikki goes into the room.  
Kilowatt looks up as Nikki enters the room. He wishes there were some way to reach Raven for now he thinks its best not to even mention her. "What they send you down here in person to make me talk?"  
"No one knows I'm down here. Except the guard and I know dirt on him that will cost him his job if he talks."  
"Then what are you here for?"  
"I came to find out who you are. I've seen you before..." Nikki approaches Kilowatt-circling him as she looks him over closely until finally she comes up with a name. "...Kilowatt."  
Kilowatt looks at her startled when she stops in front of him.  
"I had a dream about you once." She reaches out touching his chest. "How how I wish it could have been real. Give me enough time and I will be running this place and maybe we can make that dream come true. After the baby comes of course."  
"Baby?" Honestly that makes perfect sense to him after Raven's issues with keeping food down and always being tired the last few months. He is startled as Nikki leans over and kisses him.  
"Think about it."  
He hopes this isn't a bad idea but he speaks up as she starts to leave. "Why wait? I could help you take over."  
"And just what can you do? You would stand out like a sore thumb up there."  
After what Raven told him about the doctor and how her powers must have been blocked its only a matter of time before they find out anyway. "I don't think its a good idea to show you with the camera rolling."  
"Do you think I would come down here without taking care of that first?"  
He demonstrates what little he can still do with his powers.  
"Not bad. Now I know why doc is working on some special serum. If only there were a way you could trick them."  
"Maybe I can."  
Nikki watches as Kilowatt powers down completely. "You're even hotter like this." She goes back to him running her fingers through his golden locks. "I like it very much. It gives me an idea...if your willing."  
"What's your idea?"  
"First off getting you out of here."  
"How would you explain that to your boss?"  
"He will go for anything that makes him money. Why not give the women out there in the city a show too?"  
"A show as in stripping on-stage?"  
"You certainly don't seem like the shy type." Nikki wraps her arms around his neck as she speaks low in his hear. "But after hours you would be all mine. What do you think?"  
"It beats being trapped down here."  
"I was hoping you would say that." She kisses him long and hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki sits in the chair behind Elrich's desk as he comes back.  
"Have you been up here all this time?"  
"I've been thinking."  
"Your thinking always ends in some sort of deal-in your favor. What is it this time?"  
She points to the computer monitor. "Why leave that guy to waste away down there when he could be used to make even more money?"  
"I'm listening."  
"Just remember this is my idea and if you like it I get compensation for it."  
"Compensation?"  
"60% of the take."  
"60%? Just what sort of money making scheme are you planning where 40% would leave anything for me?"  
"You make loads of money off the guys that frequent this place...but aside from those like little sis-there is no entertainment for the ladies out there in the city and there is a whole other group of guys you're missing out on as well. Try it once with that guy since he's here to see what happens. We could use the lounge for a night."  
"You're convinced this would be a worth while venture?"  
"I am. In fact if I'm wrong-pending the doctors approval I'll let you fuck me senseless for one night."  
Elrich drools at the thought.  
"Deal?"  
"Just how do you plan to keep him from running?"  
Nikki holds up her necklace. "Do you honestly think that I don't know what these things are? You know where everyone goes and for how long that wears one."  
"That would only serve to keep tabs on the guy and I very much doubt he's dumb enough to lead us to the others."  
"If you would allow me to finish."  
"Pardon me-Nikki. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"Leave him to me in the den of pan for a night and I'll will teach him to stay in line."  
"60% sounds like a lot."  
"50-50 only if I get finders rights. Can't very well trust you or little sis to find hot male recruits."  
Elrich motions toward the monitors. "You want finders rights on him?"  
"I seem to recall that you said he had me with him when you found me. I think that is only fitting."  
"Alright 50-50 and you get finders rights. I'll give you one night to try it out. You just better hope this idea clears enough to cover the cost of the lounge for one night. I don't how you plan to pull it off though I doubt women out there want to watch a blue guy."  
"Deal. Now you'll have to excuse me. I have some work to do before clients arrive. I'll expect him brought up to the den of pain after the last one tonight."  
"Ugh the den of pain. That slipped my mind. After the mess in the dorms. I was hoping for a nice quiet evening at home."  
"Then go home and have a nice quiet evening. Just make sure there is a monitor and video footage of my very worst brought into the den before you go."  
"A video monitor?"  
"I can't very well mark up the merchandise now can I?"  
"Oh no...you certainly can't do that."  
"I intend to scare him into behaving-if you get my drift."  
"I get your drift very well."  
"You should also get started on some advertising. Oh and I'll need the limo before my den of pain shift starts. I have some shopping to do. One more thing. You don't pimp this guy out. I'll find others for that."  
"And just why is that?"  
"I plan to keep this one on a very short leash." Nikki leaves before Elrich can protest.  
-9-  
Fire hazard had sounded dumb as soon as he said. Sure he knows the tower was never meant to house the number of people that it does right now. Any decent inspector would shut them down in a heartbeat. But like so many others the inspector must be on the club payroll. Others at the meeting had seemed to like his idea though. At least it got them discussing ways to take down the criminal element.  
Terra looks up as Nightwing enters the hotel suite. "Any luck?"  
"Maybe. At least most of them are ready to take a stand now."  
"That's a start at least."  
"So how is Ed working out on his own?"  
"Better than we were doing. We may have to hire a secretary."  
"How are Raven and Kilowatt?"  
"Didn't see them. Apparently they decided to sneak out for awhile."  
"Can't expect them to stay cooped up inside forever. I just hope that they are careful."  
*9*  
Nikki pays a visit to the clubs jeweler downtown.  
"Ah! Miss Nikki-good to see you here."  
"I have a job for you-related to a new sideline at the club to appeal to the ladies."  
"On the club account? No problem. What can I do for you?"  
Nikki takes a drawing from her purse. "Necklace-platinum like mine-in this design." She looks down at the paper which contains a likeness of Kilowatt's insignia. "I want the center a diamond. The design around it as well as the lighting bolts in...what ever this is." She holds up her necklace pointing out the birds eyes.  
"Tanzanite. Very rare. More rare than diamonds in fact." He looks at the design-this must be for someone special."  
"Very."  
"Might I suggest Zultanite instead of diamond also more rare than diamond." He shows Nikki a sample of the stone and its color changing properties.  
"I like it. I need it later tonight. Will that be a problem?"  
"Put me down for Ginger and I will deliver it personally."  
"I'll see what I can do." She lays out another list as she takes out her new phone in a Tanzanite jewel studded cover and messages the scheduler with the jewelers request. "I would like you to get a head start on these. I know my idea is going to be a very big hit.  
"Jewels on these or just platinum?"  
"Platinum."  
"Anything else I can help you with?"  
Nikki looks down at her necklace. "This was you're idea I take it?"  
"Elrich just wanted a flat charm in platinum. I convinced him the jeweled bird in a cage would be more your style. Took me a very long time to sculpt the bird in black diamond."  
"You know me well."  
"By reputation. Only the best for you Miss Nikki."  
She holds up one wrist. "These are nice, but a little too plain for my tastes."  
"Come this way-I have just the thing."  
He shows Nikki to a case reserved for his high end clientele. "You want a matching set?"  
"Yes."  
He pulls out two platinum cuff snap on bracelets. They aren't solid like the ones she wears. These have been designed in ornate cut out shapes and are dotted with Tanzanite jewels and Zultanite.  
They won't cover the scars on her wrist entirely but it won't be the scars people will be looking at. "Perfect. I'll take them."  
"I noticed your phone. You have excellent taste."  
"They said you designed the cover."  
"Genuine Tanzanite. If you want the jeweled look why not have the real thing?"  
-9-  
The limo driver looks around the area as Nikki conducts her business inside. She said to be on the lookout for potential guys for the club. He can't believe that neither Sonja nor Elrich ever came up with this idea. He's been on the lookout for girls long enough that he knows the right type of person when he spots them on the streets. He gets out as Nikki finally leaves the jewelry shop and opens the backdoor. "I spotted a few potential guys. I would rather take you back to the club and come back. Some might fight if they catch on to what's happening before they reach the club and in your delicate condition you shouldn't be around them if they do."  
"Word certainly travels fast." Nikki checks the time on her phone. "Point taken and I do have a client soon." She looks up at the limo driver. I need a group of five guys to start with. Got to have more than one to make a show."  
"Indeed."  
"How do you intend to make them interested without me though."  
"Roll down the window as we pass the next block and look out them. I'm sure several of them are going to be interested in the prospect of being the mistress' hot boy toys if it gets them off the streets."  
Nikki does roll down the window and looks out at a group of guys gathered around a trash can with a fire lit in it as the limo driver slows down.  
Several of the guys turn to look at the girls sultry alluring expression as the limo passes.  
"You certainly know how to turn on the charms."  
"It's what I'm good at. You certainly have a keen a eye. They will be perfect-I believe I see a bonus in your future."  
"In that case-I'll bring you back five of them even if I have to break out the Ninja skills."  
Nikki laughs as the continue on to the club.  
*9*  
Later that night the jeweler shows up with necklace Nikki requested.  
"Excellent timing."  
He looks up as Nikki leaves her den of pain and some guards begin to move equipment in. He hands her the necklace. "Is it to your liking?"  
"Its perfect. Ginger is waiting for you in one of the VIP rooms to give you a wild night like you've never had before."  
"If its as good as it sounds you will have the other 5 first thing in the morning."  
As the jeweler leaves Elrich approaches Nikki. "More guys already? The limo driver just brought in five."  
"More than one is needed for a show. Trust me you're going to love what I have in mind and the audience will be begging for more. We will need them ready. Just think of all the money its going to mean for us."  
The thought of money gets Elrich drooling and he continues on his way.  
Nikki watches as the guards take Kilowatt into the den of pain and strap him down. "Wait outside boys." She waits until the guards leave then turns to Kilowatt. "The doctor is coming to permanently block your powers. I swapped it out for the temporary stuff. You damn well better keep your powers under wraps or we are both screwed. You will need to power down just like you showed me. Can you make it look like you're struggling to keep that from happening?"  
"I can do that." Up here in the better lighting he notices the indigo streak in her hair.  
She touches her hair. "You like? It was little sis' idea. You will meet her later. Elrich is big brother-you can call me mistress. For now you need the know the rules around this place. Work the dance floor when its your shift. You clear a percentage of your tips on top of room and board. You won't be going home with horny women and men who swing that way though and certainly no getting it on with any of the other working girls. You are all mine. No escaping-I won't threaten you with the upstairs rooms where all the sickos get to play. If you try it you will end up here and be all mine to play with only you will get the real deal not the show I put on everyone that comes up here." She presses play showing just what goes on up here on the video monitor.  
Kilowatt has seen what she does on the monitors downstairs but this must have been from before. He has never seen anything this rough before. "Not such a bad arrangement. Its better than being chained up down there in that room."  
"Good boy." Nikki goes over to the door and summons one of the guards in. "One more thing before the doctor comes in." She hands the guard the necklace and waits while it is secured around Kilowatt's neck.  
"That looks familiar."  
"It suits you."  
Kilowatt looks at the one Nikki has on. He wonders if she has any idea what it means. He looks up as the doctor comes in.  
The doctor turns to Nikki. "I'm with Elrich. I don't know how you are going to make this guy work up on stage."  
Nikki smirks as the doctor gives the injection to Kilowatt. She is very impressed with his little show as he makes it look like he is struggling to keep from losing his powers. She looks over at the doctor as he finally powers down. "It doesn't look like that is going to be a problem after all." She looks over at the doc acting as if this is a surprise to her. "I guess I can cancel that body paint order."  
"I never would have guessed he could do something like that." The doctor stares in awe for a few moments and shakes his head before he goes back upstairs to attend to the new guys for Nikki's little venture.  
"If I were straight I would be all over him."  
Nikki looks up at Sonja. "I had a feeling about him."  
"Any ideas on how to bill him?"  
"I like the thunder from down under." She turns to Kilowatt. "Can you fake and Australian accent?"  
"If its what you want I can learn-mistress."

* * *

somehow i don't think Nikki is the only one with something up her sleeve at the club.


	10. Chapter 10

Several days later Nikki sits back on the chair in the now abandoned dungeon like room listening to Kilowatt's proposal. "So you want me to help your friends?"  
"You want to take down the boss right?"  
"Take down the boss then you take down the business-my intention is to take over. He's only a front anyway. Little sis is really the one with the power around here. Her big brother is just too dumb to realize it." She looks up at him as he leans against the wall. "I want to know the answer to something that has been bothering me."  
"What's that?"  
Nikki removes her bracelets. "What happened. I've been told you were with me when I was found."  
Somehow telling her she is a split personality and that the body's original one was trying to kill her by committing suicide seems like a very bad idea. And what she wants to know may depend on whether or not she goes for his idea. "Contrary to what you may have been told it wasn't the so called costumed freaks that had you all this time." In away that much is true Nikki was trapped in Raven's mind the whole time. "I don't know what happened to you before we found you." That's true too in a way. Raven never talked about what happened to her here or Nikki for that matter if she knew.  
Nikki looks up at him for sometime before looking down at her wrists. "Starlit darkness was everywhere. I couldn't escape it."  
"Maybe you tried the only way you could." He looks down at her suddenly wondering if that really was an underlying factor in Raven's suicide attempt. Was it really Nikki that wanted an escape-even if the only escape was death?  
She looks up at Kilowatt seemingly confused all of the sudden. "You were taking care of me."  
He kneels beside her as suddenly she doesn't sound like Raven or Nikki but some combination of the two. "Yes. I will always take care of you. I promised."  
"Pizza."  
"Pizza?"  
Nikki shakes her head as whatever that was passes. "Its all so fuzzy."  
"You were very weak."  
"But you got-no you made pizza didn't you?"  
"Yeah." He doesn't know what to make of Nikki seemingly tapping into Raven's memories and hopes it isn't a mistake as he continues. "Its what you said you wanted."  
She looks around coming back to the original topic that brought them down here. "So you and your friends are planning to take down the one that is too dumb to know he isn't the boss."  
Kilowatt changes tactics turning to Nikki's most sensitive issue in order to convince her to help. "What does the one who is too dumb to realize he isn't the boss think of the baby?"  
Nikki immediately looks down at her stomach and places her hand over it. "He's been an ass about it." She looks up at Kilowatt her eyes showing the cracks in her tough exterior. "There are so many things I can't remember before waking up with a desire to please the boss and screw him out of everything I could get away with until I was the one running this place. Where did I come from? How did I get here? When did I learn that Darling Nikki routine I did the very next day after that first night with the boss? How did I know the people around here and not remember anything that happened before at the very same time? Why can't I remember anything from my past beyond this place? Little things pop into my head sometimes. I know the lounge upstairs should really be called OPS for some reason." She looks back down at her stomach. "The baby is the one thing that I know for sure is all mine and I won't let anyone take it from me." She quickly wipes away the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.  
An act maybe something she is good at putting on-but Kilowatt knows that was no act. That was real expression of emotion and for the first time he feels something other than loathing of her. She is just a girl-a scared girl hiding behind a tough shell with no past suddenly created to deal with everything that Raven couldn't and she is suffering deep down because of it. She hasn't gone to all this trouble with him just to piss off the boss. The dreams she mentioned having of him before...Nikki must not fully understand them or why she had them but in some way she is clinging to him because he is a touch of the familiar from a past that wasn't hers but must have been very much on Raven's mind before Nikki was created. It pains him greatly to keep this going now. "Do you really think he will let you keep it?"  
Her eyes narrow and she gets a cold gleam in her eyes. "He wouldn't dare."  
"Maybe not now-but what about when you are in no condition to fight him? He's probably already working on some adoption scheme behind your back."  
"Little sis would kill him if he tried."  
"Would she? Some of the girls that have been here the longest say a girl got pregnant once. Little sis personally whisked the baby away the moment it was born according to them and she had been her favorite working girl up to that point. I've got friends that would help take them both down from the outside before that can happen. I just need to contact them."  
Nikki looks down at her stomach for awhile before speaking. "No."  
"No?"  
"Not like you're planning to do it. It can't happen too quick or they will suspect you and you will find yourself six foot under before you even know you're dead. It needs to be started when it looks like we are both so busy we don't have time for anything else than sleep. I know how to get access certain information but we do this nice and slow. Little sis is sharp-we have to be careful so she doesn't suspect a thing."  
"Alright I can convince them to do things your way-as long as I can get in touch with them."  
"First off I want a promise from them that I go free on a plea deal when the others go down."  
"I can promise that."  
"Secondly I want you with me...and the baby when this is over."  
Kilowatt watches her stunned for several moments by that request. "We barely even know each other."  
"I'm very good at reading people and you are just my type. Do we have a deal?"  
He tries to play it cool but is still reeling inside at Nikki's request as he reads the deeper meaning in that statement. She is afraid of being alone. "Anyone refusing a request like that from you must be insane."  
"I can wrap anyone around my little finger and get anything I want. I don't have you yet-not entirely. Like me you have some hidden agenda in agreeing to everything you have so far-despite your seeming eagerness to play along. You are a challenge and I'm not giving you up until you are completely mine." Nikki smirks at his reaction to her calling him out as she punches a special code into her phone and hands it over. "Make it quick."  
Kilowatt looks at the seemingly random numbers questioningly.  
"Anyone looking at my phone records won't see a thing."  
"You are very sneaky. I like that."  
Nikki smirks at his teasing. "If I weren't pregnant..."  
Kilowatt dials the hotel number that Terra gave him and waits for someone to pick up and hopes that it isn't Nightwing who would ask too many questions. Just when he thinks that no one is going to answer the phone is picked up. "Terra? Listen-I don't have time to explain. You need information-I can get it. As long as you promise the mistress goes free on a plea deal."  
-10-  
Terra rubs her fingers against her temples. "Nikki...be very careful around her. Like we would really let Raven get in trouble for Nikki's actions. What can you tell me so far?"  
-10-  
"So the mistress gets her plea deal." He looks at Nikki as she twirls her finger telling him to hurry it along. "Most of the cops that you thought were good aren't. I've seen them here meeting with the boss."  
Nikki rolls her eyes. "There are no clean cops. Everyone should know by now they all take Elrich's kickbacks."  
"Did you get that? Tell me what you need to know. And I'll work on getting the information." Kilowatt listens. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. I'll get back in touch when the mistress okays it." Kilowatt ends the call and hands Nikki back her phone. "Maybe we should get back upstairs before we're both missed."  
"Oh no-not yet. For now you are all mine. There is just one little thing that we can't do to keep the boss off our backs."  
"At least until the baby comes?"  
"Exactly."  
-10-  
Terra looks up as Nightwing comes into the room after she hangs up the phone. "Now I know why Raven and Kilowatt haven't been in the apartment."  
"Why do I get the impression its not good."  
"Nikki is back. Kilowatt didn't say so but I take it from his tone they are both at the club. For some reason he also didn't mention Nikki is willing to give us what ever information we want. On her terms and schedule. I just hope that Kilowatt is careful around her. Nikki will only help someone when it suits her needs."  
"Kilowatt is looking out for Raven. He will be careful."  
-10-  
"So what is it you have in mind now?"  
"What I wanted to do while you were chained up down here. Its just the two of us down here now-no guards to hear anything. No cameras rolling."  
"Aside from being sneaky you are also very naughty...and kinky."  
"Blame it on the song I was named after." Nikki gets up backing him toward the chains on the wall as she strips him of his tight shirt. "Come on we don't have much time."  
This isn't the first time that Kilowatt has silently begged Raven's forgiveness as he looks at Nikki-but now that he has started down this path of getting Nikki to help take down the bad guys he has to make sure he keeps her happy so she cooperates.  
Nikki is glad for her very high spiked heels. She doesn't have to stretch so far to fasten the chains around his wrists. She twines her hands in Kilowatt's hair and kisses him deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck-then her legs around his waist. Dipping her tongue into his mouth.  
This is the part that kills him inside about this whole thing. It's Raven's body that Nikki is sharing. He may have Nikki's permission to do things but not Raven's. Nikki may be fun to play with but its Raven that he loves and he would never do anything to hurt her.  
She pulls back as he suddenly tenses up. "Don't turn all shy on me now. Feel free to play along. I promise to be very gentle."  
He again silently begs Raven's forgiveness as he forces himself to loosen up and play along with Nikki as she twines both hands in his hair. Kilowatt pulls his head back as she lets him up for air. "Should you be getting this worked up? Given your condition that is."  
"The doctor says its fine for now-not that he will repeat it to anyone else if he knows what's good for him. Now be a good boy and keep quiet or I'll gag you." She laughs as she feels him growing hard beneath her. "Does the thought of that turn you on?"  
Kilowatt tries to restrain himself from replying. His new-Mistress is quite the tempting little vixen and he is sure she would just love for him to say something after she said to be quiet. Right now he finds it very hard to believe that Nikki and Raven share the same body.  
"Its no fun when you don't fall for my little traps...but I like a challenge." She kisses him again. "One of these days I promise you-I will get you to fall for something when you least expect it. But for now-I can't very well let you go off aroused." Nikki untangles herself from Kilowatt and kneels before him.  
He squirms as she unzips his pants and releases his bulging erection. Relishing the thought of her finally going through with something she hinted at doing for days and dreading it at the same time.  
"You're so much bigger than the boss. Its going to be a long agonizing wait until the baby comes to have you inside me."  
Kilowatt arches an eyebrow as he looks down at her. Given what the boss says about her-he never really expected her to go through with the things she says.  
"To hell with what the boss says. He may think he owns me but he doesn't. Just before all this comes to an end I think we should tie him down and make him watch us go at it hot-heavy-and very long." Before that thought has a chance to register in Kilowatt's mind Nikki lightly dances her tongue around the tip of his penis. "You taste so good."  
Likes a challenge does she? Then he intends to give her one. As much as he feels the need to do so-Kilowatt keeps quiet and doesn't so much as moan as she proceeds to lick him up and down and all around so agonizingly slow before taking him into her mouth.  
Nikki glances up at Kilowatt. His breathing quickens but other than that he isn't making a sound. She takes his balls in her hands massaging gently but forcefully to get him moaning.  
Its such a strain to hold it in as Nikki bobs her head up and down. The frustration of having his hands chained so he can't touch her or run his fingers through her hair fuels his resolve to keep silent.  
She pulls back from him. For a moment marveling over his stubborn resolve to keep silent. She aches so bad to have him inside her. Nikki nibbles lightly on the tip of him as she takes him back into her mouth-sure the sensation will send him over the edge and make him cry out-but there is no reaction other than his breathing which picks up. She continues to nibble at him as she works his balls in one hand and slides the other hand up and down his shaft tugging and squeezing. Nikki could keep this up-drawing it out for a very long torturous time. She is so very tempted to and make him give in but they both have some place to be very soon. She pulls back for only a moment. "Cum for me Charlie..."  
The sound of his real name whispered from her lips is enough on its own to send him over the edge as she takes him back into her mouth but the mistress' commands are not to be ignored. Its a struggle to do so-but he remains silent aside from his heavy breathing as he finally cums.  
Nikki swallows every last bit as he cums into her mouth-liking him completely clean before she stands up. "Now that's what I call being a very good boy. I intend to whip you into a very naughty good boy by the time the baby is born." Still nothing from him. Its starting to get infuriating at this point that he doesn't talk. She stands up and frees him from the chains. "Off to practice with you now. If you hurry you can catch my new 'Computer Blue' routine on stage." Nikki stares at him but still nothing. "Okay I give you can talk now."  
He smirks at her as he fastens his pants and dawns his shirt. "Yes mistress. No more 'Darling Nikki' up onstage?"  
"Guys who have seen it many times still eat up like it was the first time-but its getting old now. I need something new and just getting up onstage and dancing to whatever music is playing isn't my thing. If I only want to star in routines I'm a very popular diva that can get away with it."  
Kilowatt can't help teasing her. "Maybe I shouldn't watch all the guys eating it up. I might get very jealous."  
"Oh...I'm liking you more and more all the time Charlie." He isn't just her boy toy she realizes. Part of the appeal is that he-unlike everyone else around here-is an equal for her. Nikki lets him draw her forcefully into his arms and kiss her deeply.  
He whispers low in her ear as he pulls back. "Forget the boss-I want you to be all mine."  
"I'm only yours Charlie...I promise." She gazes up at him for several moments before she snaps out of it. "Now go on before you are late and they start wondering where you are."  
"Yes mistress."  
As he leaves Nikki turns to her phone which she uses to hack into the tracking software that locates all the charms and tampers with the data from hers and Kilowatts. Elrich won't know what hit him when they are done with him she vows as she heads upstairs to get ready for her new routine.  
*10*  
After arriving right on time for his practice Kilowatt has found himself distracted all the way through it. Could it be possible that on some level he is falling for Nikki as well as Raven? And for the first time he sees Raven as something other than the victim in this whole thing. Nikki is suffering just as much as she is and Nikki wouldn't exist without Raven.  
"Wondering what Nikki has in store for later?"  
Kilowatt looks over at little sis questioningly.  
"Don't give me that look. I can tell you both feel something for each other. And honestly I don't mind. I would much rather see her with you than that dumb brother of mine. Just be careful that he doesn't catch onto it. Go on and get out of here. You'll never get anything done until you see what it is she's up to."  
"Should she really be up to anything?"  
"She's fine for now according to the doc-but I don't like the stripping or the den of pain going on while she is pregnant. Sometimes my brother just can't be reasoned with-especially when it comes to Nikki."  
-10-  
Nikki looks up as Ebony takes a seat by her at the make-up table.  
"Is it really true about those other five guys?"  
"Is what true about them?"  
"Those charms they have. Their rehearsals have been together and are even more secret than Charlie's. Everyone is talking about what music they think they've heard playing."  
"I'm not telling."  
"Oh come on! Not even Sonja is talking."  
"They are going to be just as big of a hit as Charlie when they open for him and that's all I'm saying about it." Nikki looks up as she is given a five minutes signal. "Its show time."  
*10*  
Nikki sits onstage behind the closed curtain. She really intends to piss off Elrich who is sitting at the bar and is expecting something hot and steamy that he can have wet dreams about. She plans something different-not just dancing around a pole stripping. She turns winking at Kilowatt even blowing him a kiss as he steps backstage to watch the show.  
Elrich turns looking up at the stage as the announcer introduces Nikki's brand new routine to Prince's Computer Blue. He waits in eager anticipation as the curtain is drawn but rather than revealing Nikki it is just dark scrim.  
As the music begins a light comes on backstage revealing Nikki in silhouette on the scrim.  
Elrich stares bewildered not quiet sure what to make of this as Nikki is revealed seated wearing a top hat.  
She moves slow and seductive at first as she gets up circling the chair as the scrim is lifted and the backstage light goes down and the onstage spotlights come on. Nikki steps out on the stage in her tuxedo top leotard. She delights in Elrich's expression as she catches sight of him. She can clearly tell that he isn't happy and it makes to her happy to know there isn't a damn thing he can do about it.  
"Turn that frown upside down."  
Elrich looks up as Sonja takes a seat beside him at the bar. "What the hell did you do?"  
"Fosse inspired number. Relax the guys are going to love this."  
"This is a strip club not a fancy dance theater."  
"Nikki wanted something different."  
"Nikki-"  
"-You better watch what you say if you want to go home a man tonight. And I better not hear a report from her about anything even resembling a threat tomorrow morning. Or tonight-I'm on Nikki's speed and voice dial. I ordered the phone for her-just in case you decide to try anything at home. It doesn't leave her side."  
"I hate you." Elrich downs his double whiskey in one gulp.  
"The feeling is mutual."  
Elrich looks around at everyone in the club. This Fosse inspired number is being eaten up by everyone. Tons of money is being tossed up on stage-even more than her Darling Nikki debut he thinks by the look of it. He has the urge to yell at her to take off the clothes to get more money coming in but he quickly stifles it after a glance at his sister.  
"I think we should change up dance styles for several of the girls. This seems to be a very big hit."  
Elrich rolls his eyes at Sonja. "Nikki is the star. It wouldn't work with the other girls. Any chance you could get her into a costume a little more sexy?"  
"There isn't one that goes with the hat."  
Kilowatt watches Nikki from backstage nervously. All the provocative turning and angling of her body while she sharply glides and sashays about doesn't seem the safest thing for a young pregnant woman to be doing onstage. Especially not for someone with a body who's other personality tried to commit suicide and lost a great deal of blood only a short time ago. What would Raven think if she knew about the baby he wonders. On some level could she possibly know about it too now that Nikki does?  
Nikki looks around-seeing the guys faces as she dances and what she does to them was always the best part for her. Now she doesn't care about the rest of them. She glances at Kilowatt backstage and finds herself touched by the concern for her she sees on his face. If only they could run away-just the two of them right now. After the song ends she takes her bow and heads back as the stage hand steps out to sweep up all her tips. With a quick glance around to make sure they are alone she rushes into Kilowatts arms.  
"You're a star out there."  
"Soon you will be too."

* * *

every story in the series has an M-rated scene and i didn't want this one to just be Raven having a nightmare of what happened to her in the first one. so in this story toward end was it. there were supposed to be two aside from the nightmare in it but i shifted one of them over into the next story. i picked the theme for kilowatt because #1 i'm a sucker for an Australian accent (which he only uses on stage by the way) and #2 i'm a sucker for 80's songs and the Down Under song got stuck in my head when i got to this point and #3 that thunder from down under line occurred to me since his powers are of an electrical nature and its the electrical discharge of lightning that makes the thunder shock wave rumble through the air. the Purple Rain soundtrack stuff is for Nikki only and I wrote her 'strip' scene a little different this time around. i think the Computer Blue theme should have been evident in this story but just in case it wasn't. while there is an overlying computer theme in the story that isn't it. the song if you listen to it is about looking for the righteous one. Nikki was mysteriously drawn to the blue guy on the computer screen and being a good guy-to me-that qualifies Kilowatt as her righteous one. what did you think of delving deeper into Nikki's troubled mind? love her? hate her? feel sorry for her? all of the above? i'd love to know what people think of the part of her that Kilowatt got a glance of earlier in the story. review please and let me know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

final chapter to this second part of the series. look for Darling Raven Darling Nikki 3-The Beautiful Ones next in the series from me. dunno when exactly-i'll post a preview snippet in this story when i put it up so all the followers of this one knows when the new one gets posted.

* * *

Darling Raven Darling Nikki 2-Computer Blue part 11

Several weeks later thanks in big part to little sis for the routines the show for the ladies has been a very big hit so far. Nikki watches Elrich who sorts through the money from the take of just the opening of the Village People review group. "Didn't I tell you this was going to be a worth while venture? The opening group alone more than paid for your lounge for the night."  
Elrich looks over at her grudgingly. He wanted this night to fail so he could get her back in bed. He turns back to the money grumbling. "Village People..."  
"I thought about adding a naked dancing pimp on a water bed into the mix."  
He looks up from the money gaping at Nikki as he realizes where she got the idea from. "If you do find another one for someone to throw up on." It grates on his nerves as Nikki laughs at him. He is irritated further as he realizes why she wanted finders rights for the guys. That adds more money to her 50% that equals more than 60% would have been on its own.  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
"I'm thinking. We'll have to clear an area to set up a new stage and bar." It will cost money to do that, but it makes him giddy to think how much more its going to make him in the long run.  
"Right..." Nikki smirks at Elrich as The Thunder from Down Under is announced on the stage. "...I'm going to need the limo later. By the looks of this crowd the 6 we have aren't enough entertainment and only 5 of them can't service all the horny ladies. Not that it should bother you yet. None of the guys have earned outside privileges. The rented rooms here are going to be swamped until they do."  
"Five?"  
"Remember the den of pain?"  
"Of course."  
"Then you better think just how bad its going to end for you if Charlie gets pimped out."  
"Oh so he's Charlie now? If that is what you want then you better just remember who you belong to."  
"I'll let that threat slide this time to warn you that you better not be off getting diseases from all the other girls who want to move in and take over my place since you knocked me up." She continues before Elrich can speak. "Don't look so shocked. I know all about that. Some of the girls say it right to my face."  
"They do now?" He hands her over her part of the take for the first group along with her finders right money. And five spending cards for the guys for now he points to their portion of the take as he punches the money codes in on his phone. "I'm loading their take now."  
Nikki stashes her part in her purse then takes the guys their cards. "Ass."  
Sonja takes a seat as Nikki leaves. "Don't set her off in her condition."  
"She's pregnant-not an invalid. I wasn't setting her off. Seems some of the girls are getting out of line and boasting to her that they intend to seduce me and move into her place. She stormed off before I could tell her I wasn't with another girl while she was gone and I don't intend to start now. In fact I'm going to have a talk with my girls. I don't intend to tolerate that behavior. And any who don't like it can be moved into an open room upstairs."  
"Don't bother. I'll have Ebony ferret out just who is doing it and we can just make an example out of them. That will stop it."  
"Fair enough."  
"I've been thinking. Maybe the guards should work out the Village People review group in their gym. Really get them pumped up so they look like hot male stripper versions of their counter parts."  
"I had no idea you had those kinds of thoughts about men."  
"What would you want to pay to see if you were a woman a buff guy or stick man?"  
"All that concerns me is Nikki."  
"So you would be a lesbian if you were a woman?"  
Elrich scowls at Sonja.  
-11-  
Nikki waits in one of the side corridors watching her Charlie after handing the other guys their temporary pay cards until they earn outside privileges. He's so damn hot out there she thinks. In fact she down right hates all the women whooping and hollering and whistling at him. She watches a guard step in front of one over zealous woman that tries to rush the stage. "Hands off ladies-he's all mine." She pulls out her phone and sends a message to the scheduler to remind him that Charlie is not to be placed on the pimp out list. She waits there for him when his routine is finally over.  
Kilowatt looks down at Nikki as she stands in front of him when he enters the corridor.  
"Didn't I promise you would be a star?"  
"You don't exactly sound thrilled about that."  
"You were so right about the jealously part."  
"Don't worry I'm only for you mistress."  
"Good boy."  
-11-  
Terra looks over at Nightwing as he hangs up the phone. "What was that about? It sounded rough."  
"The club is apparently catering to women also now. Our new friends aren't happy about it."  
"Nikki."  
"What about her?"  
"She was working on that plan long before you showed back up here in your Zorro outfit."  
"Zorro?"  
"All you needed was a rapier. If you ever do that again loose the cape. You're too old for it now."  
*11*  
Nikki looks out the window of the limo as a group of thugs prowling the streets turn and run. "What was that about?"  
"According to Candy I went all ninja on them when we found them chasing after her."  
"Would be rapist assholes huh? Sounds like they deserved it."  
"I drive through this neighborhood sometimes just to scare them. Maybe it will make them think twice next time they come across a homeless girl."  
Candy...Nikki makes a note on her phone to thank her for helping save her and the baby. "I like you. Ever think about starting your own shift in the den of pain for the ladies?"  
The driver laughs. "Don't tempt me."  
"I can get the boss to set it up. I've got him wrapped around my little finger."  
"You have everyone wrapped around your little finger."  
Not everyone she thinks. She finds herself wondering just who it is that keeps Kilowatt from fully being hers.

* * *

i'm going to do the seven other stories in this series. and beyond that two other sequels-Crashing Down 2 and Of Moonbeams and Starlight 3. then i'm done with Teen Titans fan fiction. i have other stuff i want to work on. Blood Lust 2 and Chasing Forever 2 will be done by my cousin Scarlett H. Hamilton when she gets to them. Fall From Grace 2 has been done by my other cousin iq battle winner. look at my profile-they both will show up under the favorite authors list to find the stories i've co-authored with both of them. also if you are into Raven and Beast Boy pairings and would like to take on a couple of other stories i don't want to write but hate to trash PM me. you'll get outlines and ready made book covers and titles if you want to take them on-all i ask is credit for the idea and book covers.


	12. Chapter 12

part 3 of this series is up now. be sure to check it out.


End file.
